


Music and Boba Tea

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pianist!Jun, Singer!Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jun, a major in piano performance, must perform as an accompanist for course credits. He gets assigned to accompany Joshua's practical.—More of a cute prelude to a relationship.





	Music and Boba Tea

     “I just barely failed my last theory test,” Jun whined, combing down his hair in the mirror. Behind him his roommate Minghao was agonising over his latest model of a bridge, decked out with carved popsicle sticks and silver sewing thread, “Now I have to resit the exam.”

     “That's a shame,” the younger one replied absentmindedly, readjusting the placement of his sticks with a pin.

     “I feel so demotivated and now I have to go accompany for performance credits! I just want to lay around and wallow in my sorrow...” he flopped face first down on the couch.

     “Eyy!” Minghao waved his hand in panic, “Don't shake the room. This is very fragile and I had to pull an all-nighter on it. If anything happens to it I will literally kick your face in.”

     Jun only rolled his eyes, too tired and not bothered enough to think of a comeback. He had to learn off the accompaniment for this vocalist in literally two days and before the practical examination they could only mange to fit in one rehearsal together. Which was today at 1:45.

     Wait. Jun looked at the clock. It was already half past one. The panic hit him as he leaped off the couch and grabbed his books, cautiously skirting the coffee table where Minghao's bridge was perched.

     “Shiiit, I'm going to be so late!” he cried, fumbling to open the door before disappearing down the hall in a blur.

     “Good luck!” Minghao called after him before returning to checking the scale of his support posts.     

* * *

     By the time Jun was outside the practice rooms, he was panting like a dog and his calves were burning. He bent over a stair rail and heaved for breath, ignoring the other students giving him the side eye.

      _1:50_

      _Could this day really get any more annoying_ , he wondered, forcing himself up the steps and to room 9. Upon approaching he could already hear a mellow voice running scales. For a moment he just stood outside the room listening to the sweet sound. Finally snapping out of his trance he pushed the door open.

     “I'm so sorry I'm late,” he bowed slightly as the other stopped mid scale.

     “Nah, it's fine. I got some time to warm up, so it's cool,” he shrugged, “I'm Joshua by the way.”

     “Jun,” he replied, seating himself at the piano. Setting up his music he eyed the other's slim frame and feline eyes. Cute.

     “Do you want to practice it once through and then go back over things we don't like?” Joshua offered, readjusting his music stand.

     “Yeah that works,” Jun nodded, internally reprimanding himself for staring.

     They played through the piece a few times, Joshua occasionally stopping Jun to ask him to slow down or play softer. He had to admit though, Joshua had a nice voice, and he wasn't a difficult soloist compared to previous vocalists he's had to deal with.

     “Man, this sounds really together,” Jun mused, “You've got such a nice voice.”

     “You think? I hope the examiners think that too,” he smiled, a bit coyly Jun thought.

     “You'll do well, don't worry,” he tried to sound encouraging.

     “Yeah, well...thanks,” Joshua sighed, fingering his music, “I think I'm losing my voice, so if you don't mind, could we cut this session short?”

     “Oh,” Jun raised a brow, “Well, if you want. It's your practical.”

     “Thank you. I just don't want to go in on the day sounding like a dead chicken,” he laughed.

     “Right, yeah, no problem.”

     Joshua nodded and gave him a look of appreciation before turning to collect his music.

     “Say, what's your major? Piano performance?”

     “Piano performance and composition. And yours?”

     “Double major in vocal performance and music theory and composition. I realised too late how many credits are required for a vocal performance degree and I'm living with the repercussions of that decision everyday,” he laughed to himself, more ironically than comedically.

     “But you're clearly holding up,” Jun offered, “Since you sound quite prepared for this performance.”

     “Aw, you're too kind,” he smiled, and a part of Jun's heart warmed at the sight, “It's just because you accompany me so nicely.”

     “Oh, what is this? A compliment off?”

     Joshua chuckled and leaned against the wall. They had ten minutes left of the session, but somehow Jun didn't really feel like leaving.

     “I feel so exhausted these days,” Joshua said, rubbing the sleep out of his bleary eyes.

     “Alas, the life of a student, huh? But I can relate. I just failed my last theory test, by 2 percent.”

     “Oh...” Joshua made a face of sympathy, “That's so close.”

     “Yeah,” Jun sighed, fiddling with his folder, “My professor told me to look for a theory tutor. You don't happen to know any?”

     The other quirked their head in surprise, “That's so funny, I was actually going to start offering lessons because I'm short on rent money. Maybe this is fate,” he smirked playfully.

     “No way, really? Do you mind then?”

     “Yeah, no problem. My going rate is 25 per hour.”

     “Oh...” Jun inhaled through his teeth, “I guess I could try to get my roommate to pay a bit more of the rent for a while.”

     Fat chance though. Minghao was just as broke as he was.

     “Well, I suppose I could give you a discount,” Joshua lowered his eyelashes, “For being attractive.”

     Jun nearly choked

     “Sorry...by how much?”

     “Dunno, 20 per hour? 15 if you buy me lunch every other week?”

     “Hm, yeah, I can do that,” he replied, mentally flicking through his expenses. Minghao was still going to kill him, but it was for his grades. He'd just have to suck it up.

     “We can just do it at the library or something. I'm not married to any location. As for the time, I think maybe a Wednesday would work, if that's okay with you?”

     “Yeah, that could work, at...12:00 say?”

     “Sounds good,” he smiled.

     “And then we can work out a café to go to every other week? So I can buy you lunch.”

     “Alright,” he said, taking out his phone to put it into his schedule. Jun followed suit.

     Their time slot in the practice room promptly ended with each of them bidding the other farewell. Jun paced at a leisurely speed back to his apartment. Perhaps today wasn't so bad after all.

     “Practice go well?” Minghao asked from the same position as Jun had left him.

     “Yeah, the guy was really nice, and I got myself a theory tutor.”

     The other finally looked up, “Oh really? He was that cheap?”

     “Well, I got a deal. How did he phrase it? Because I was...attractive,” he said, slinging his bag over a chair.

     “Ooh,” Minghao whistled, “He's got a thing for ya.”

     “Please,” he rolled his eyes, but there was still a stupid grin plastered on his face, “I had a favour to ask though.”

     “Yeah what?”

     “Could you pay another 10 dollars towards rent for a while?”

     Minghao's face darkened, “Seriously? Dude, you know that I'm just as poor as you. Such is the life of a college student.”

     “Haaao,” he whimpered, “My gradesss.”

     “I knooow,” he replied with the same diction, “But also, my social life and boredom with the instant ramen diet.”

     “Pretty please, just for like, two months,” he begged, putting on his best puppy eyes.

     Minghao stared at him with a conflicted expression until he finally groaned, “Fiiine.”

     “Oh thank you so much! You're literally a life saver,” Jun breathed before quickly locking himself in his room so Minghao couldn't change his mind. 

* * *

     “I'm so nervous, my knees are literally shaking,” Joshua paced anxiously outside the examination room, “I hope I don't end up singing unintentional vibrato.”

     Jun snorted at the joke, “Chill man, you'll be fine. You sounded really nice when we practiced.”

     At that he only made a high pitched whimper which Jun couldn't help but find cute. His eyes flitted to the clock, noticing that they were still fifteen minutes early and suddenly a thought dawned on him. He grabbed Joshua's wrist to which the other shot him a confused and startled look, dragging him down the hall and out the doors.

     “Let's walk around. You're getting antsy.”

     For a moment Joshua looked dazed, but his senses soon came back to him, “Oh, um, okay.”

     “C'mon, it'll get your mind off the test. Worrying now is pointless,” he chided as they began to circle around the building. The other didn't reply, only managing to flash him a grateful smile. Jun would say he saw him blush too, but he chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him.

     “Sooo, you from here?”

     “Oh, no actually. I'm from China, but my family immigrated here a few years back.”

     Joshua tilted his head, “Really? Your English is top-notch!”

     “Ah, thanks,” he smiled sheepishly, “I never took my languages too seriously, but I always hated spending time at home with my parents so I was forced to actually study.”

     Joshua chuckled, “Relatable.”

     “How about you? Always been an LA kid?”

     “Yep, born and raised here. Second generation Korean. I speak it at home with my parents, but I don't really read or write.”

     “Oh, cool! Do you like kpop?”

     He made a face, “Not everyone who speaks Korean likes kpop.”

     “Ah, I just meant it as a general question, no offence,” he clarified, “Because I learned a bit of Korean when I was younger. I liked kpop music, but I could never understand what they were saying.”

     “Oh, no offence taken. I don't mind it I guess. Mostly I've been into indie music,” he said, “How much Korean do you know?”

     “Conversational Korean mostly, like hello, bye, how are you, stuff like that. I figure if I went on an exchange I could comfortably speak it on a day to day basis after two weeks or so.”

     “Cool. I wish I could say I knew any Chinese, but I really don't.”

     “Yeah, Chinese pop isn't nearly as big as Korean pop,” he mused.

     “I suppose not,” Joshua responded a bit distantly.

     The conversation hit a comfortable dry patch as they rounded the front of the building again. They both went back inside, taking a moment to appreciate the air conditioning before heading back to the examination rooms.

     “Hey, thanks for getting my mind off the test,” Joshua spoke earnestly.

     “Yeah, no problem. Anything to ease the nerves,” he replied, returning the eye contact. The other seemed to get shy as he lowered his gaze and quickly turned away, humming his part back to himself. This guy. He was irresistibly cute and he didn't even seem know it.

* * *

     “I'll treat you!” Joshua exclaimed the moment they finished their practical, “We were perfectly in sync, it was amazing.”

     Jun was grinning like an idiot, but despite only getting one practice in, cut short at that, they sounded remarkably good. A rarity, things like these were. Hasty preparation almost never paid off.

     “You like tea? Coffee? Boba? Anything! I'll get you anything!” Joshua's eyes shimmered.

     Better yet, Joshua was practically handing him an opportunity to hang out on a silver platter.

     “Is there a place around here to get boba?” he wondered aloud, “Cause if there is I would't mind going.”

     “Let's go then!”

     Turns out the place was a short walk from the campus, nestled in between a cozy bookstore and a bakery. It looked like just how you'd expect. Mostly lettered in Mandarin, clearly a first generation start up. Quaint yet authentic.

     They took their orders and sat down on the bay window seat cushions overlooking the sidewalk. Jun had only intended to spend another half an hour with Joshua, but the next thing he knew, an hour had flown by.

     “Oyy, I have class! I have to go,” he jumped up

     “Oh, I've kept you too long,” Joshua apologised.

     “No, no you're fine,” he reassured, checking that he hadn't left anything behind, “See you Wednesday for tutoring?”

     “Right.”

     “Oh yeah, and thanks for the boba!”

     “No, thank _you_ for accompanying me today. You took all my requests into consideration.”

     “Hey, isn't that what any good accompanist is supposed to do?” he shrugged.

     “Aw, but I mean it,” he batted his eyes a bit coyly, “I really enjoyed today, even with my practical.”

     Good grief he was cute. What was this jumpy feeling in his chest? A crush perhaps?

     “So did I,” he managed, returning the flirty smile, “See ya then.”

**Author's Note:**

> More JunShua because they're just too adorbs. Also, whoop for two one shots in one week. Will I manage to keep up with this level of productivity? Answer: lol no  
> Don't be a stranger! Tell me if ya liked it ^-^


End file.
